My story (pdog)
Chap. 1 ”Get down here!” P-dog yelled, as he finished packing his suitcase. “Ok, ok!” Golden yelled from up stairs. “Now show me how to do this again” P-dog groaned. They’ve been through this countless times. You get the clothes, you fold them,and put them in the suitcase. But somehow Golden forgot. He probably forgot they needed to get out the door at 9:00AM on the dot. “Coming!” P-dog announced. “How’s it coming?” Neptune asks “Ok, I’m finished, but Golden hasn’t even started.” ”Dang. Well, I’m done.” P-dog climbed up the stairs to Golden’s room. He glanced inside. “Holy cow! What have you done?” Golden managed a smile. “Well, I did one pair, but I had a brain fart and forgot how to fold them.” “Ok, ok. Lemme see.” Golden handed P-dog a shirt, a pair of jeans, and some socks.” “Watch and learn, Golden.” P-dog swept his hand up and down, left and right. Golden could only look on, amazed. P-dog rolled, folded and stuffed them inside the suitcase. In under two minutes, P-dog had finished them all. “W-wow. That was amazing!” Golden admitted. “Thanks, now go downstairs and do something.” P-dog strolled down two flights of stairs to the basement. He crept up to GarfieldMN’s room. He popped his head in, and saw GarfieldMN on his iPad, watching some sort of video. “You done?” P-dog asked. “AAAHHHHHHH!” GarfieldMN screamed. “Oh. Its you, P-dog. Don’t scare me like that.” “Yeah. My bad. I see you are finished.” “Yep.” “What are you watching?” “Uhhhhhhhhh, nothing” “Oh, really?” “Uh-huh.” P-dog trotted over to GarfieldMN’s bed. *P-dog inhales sharply* “GARFIELDMN IS WATCHING ALI-A!!!!” “Dude! Shut up!” “Haha” P-dog sneaks a glance at the clock. 9:02AM “Oh shoot! We were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago! Garfield! Go tell Neptune to book a cab! Stat! I need to get PET!“ P-dog said, panicking P-dog rushed up both flights of stairs. He wished they had escalators. But there is only so much you can wish for when you live in a house with a bunch of middle school friends. By the time P-dog got to the top, he was panting and wheezing. “PET! You comin’ out or what? We’re 20 minutes behind schedule!” “Ok, coming!” PET comes around the corner, dragging a piece of luggage the size of an oven “Holy crap! Are you bringing the entire country of Jamaica with you?” “No, this is just my gaming stuff.” “GAMING STUFF!?!” P-dog announced as PET dragged another piece of luggage around the corner, slightly bigger than the last. “Are you bringing your entire dresser?” “No.” “Never mind. Get your stuff and we gotta leave” P-dog walks down the stairs and out the door, perhaps looking for the cab. PET starts pulling his stuff down the stairs, and trips. He starts rolling and after a couple of “oof”s, he landed at the bottom with a thud. P-dog came in. “Hey guys! The cabs here! Get your stu -- uh-oh. PET, what happened?” “I tripped, stupid.” “Well that sucks.” PET got back on his feet and got out the door. Neptune and Golden were on his heels. They loaded their stuff into the trunk of the car. PET out his stuff in, and the car sank an inch. “Whoops.” “Come on! Hurry up and get in!” Golden yelled “Ok, ok. Chill.” PET climbed in, and they pulled out of the driveway, heading to MSP International Airport. Chap. 2 “How much longer?” Golden asked. “Until we see the others?” “Maybe 2 minutes.” P-dog checked his phone. Bing! “They say they’re at gate E4.” He glanced up. They were at E1. “I’m hungry. Let’s go to a taco bell” Neptune announced. “There’s not even a taco bell here” PET said. “How about we go eat some lasagna?” GarfieldMN asked. Before they could all start arguing, Neptune spotted GiantNate91, Spyroclub1, ComicComet, ComicRater, Henry Hudson, Crossdoggo and ChemicalChoasGC “Hey! There they are!” Neptune exclaimed The five of them ran over to gate E4, where they met their other friends. Nots of friendliness went around. An announcement went up over the loudspeaker. “Gate E4! Start boarding flight number FA731! I repeat! Gate E4! Start boarding flight number FA731!” “That’s us!” Cross said. All 12 of them grabbed their carry-on luggage and hauled it to the plane. As they took their first class seats, Chemical sighed. “Ahhhh. This is the life.” “Don’t get too comfortable, Chemical.” Golden said. “Your gonna have to use the bathroom at some point!” Golden laughed. P-dog brushed his hand through his nice and neat hair. “The plane is gonna take off soon. Then they serve us breakfast!” “YAY!” everyone screamed. “I’ve never been on a plane and I already love it!” Spyroclub1 exclaimed. The plane took off, and soon they leveled off. The flight attendant started to come around, with the breakfast cart. “What’s for breakfast?” ComicComet asked. “Don’t ask me, ask Henry. He already got his breakfast.” ComicRater said. “Yo Henry!” ComicRater shouted. Henry whipped his head around. “What?” “What’s for breakfast?” “Uh, a short stack of pancakes, orange juice, vanilla yogurt, a piece of naan, and some butter.” “I can’t wait to dig in” GiantNate91 told Cross. “Me neither.” Replied Cross. “Attention! Attention! The flight will land in about 20 minutes, so finish your meal! The local time in Jaco, Costa rica is about 1:15PM.” The middle school friends hurried to finish their meals, and the plane tilted forward a couple degrees. The plane had started descending. The 12 friends had some more conversations, and the plane landed. They got into a van, which took them to Jaco Laguna Resort & Beach Club. Category:Stories Category:Short Stories